WATER KISS
by Liz Loe
Summary: Ami saved a boy from the condo pool only to see it's Zoicite.


AN: Quick little cute story with Zoicite and Ami. Some people want the other generals too so if you agree leave a review. I don't own sailor moon if I did I would still be a fan...

Ami was down at the swimming pool of the condos complex. It was a calm night and since Ami got her homework done early she thought she would spoil herself with a few laps in the pool. Sitting down her towel, glasses, and a book she dove into the pool and smiled as she instantly swam a lap or two. Ami always felt best in water, it was almost like the water would move at her command. Suddenly Ami felt the water shake a little. She looked around wondering if it was an earth quake but in the center of the pool air bubbles gurgled to the surface. Ami instantly dove into the water to see what was in the water depths to cause such a disturbance. Ami almost lost her breath underwater. She saw a guy! He was curled up in a ball in orange swimming trunks not moving at all. Ami instantly look action and swam to the base of the pool. Grabbed him in her arms and brought him to the surface. Finding strength she never knew she had she brought the boy out of the pool and over to the lounge chairs. Instantly Ami checked his pulse and sighed when she could feel a slow pulse. She leaned in blushing slightly she knew how to preform mouth to mouth respiration but never thought she would have to do it to a stranger. 'Come on Ami this guy could die if you don't act!' Ami told herself granting her the courage to breath into his mouth and press down on this chest to get him breathing. Suddenly the guys body convulsing and spat out some water from his lungs. Coughing intensely Ami stayed close happy he wasn't dead. The guy turned to look at his savior, and smiled.

"Never thought my first kiss would save my life," his cheeky smile made Ami blush and back away slightly.

"No that wasn't a kiss! That was mouth to mouth resuscitation! I only wanted to save you!" Ami never thought she would have to go on the defensive so quickly but according to his logic that was her first kiss, she blushed at the thought.

"Call it whatever you want. Thanks by the way, what your name?" the boy reached out to touch Amis hand and Ami didn't pull back.

"Mizuno, Ami. Are... Are you feeling alright? Do you know how you got in the pool?" Ami couldn't help but go into doctor mode making sure he was fine other than almost drowning.

"Ami Mizuno..." the boy said in a far off voice then quickly snapping back to reality he got up rather quickly. He stood rather tall his blond hair matted to his face from it being wet, it was just then Ami took in a sharp breath she didn't notice it before but he looked just like Zoicite. Actually the similarities were uncanny, he could be General Zoicite's twin.

"Everything looks to be in order," he said looking around his body. What he was looking for Ami didn't really know but she thought it a silly way to inspect for bruises or cuts. "I think I wanted to go for a swim? That explains the swim trunks, everything past that is a little hazy must of hit the noggin a little hard ya know?" He said with a big smile knocking on his skull and wincing in pain. Ami instantly stood up and pulled his head down to her level to inspect the wound. The boy was quite shocked about how forward she was being. Ami noticed a small cut but nothing serious.

"No worries just a minor cut. It will heal in a week," Ami said then realizing she pretty much pulled the guy's head down to her chest, she backed away so quickly it was almost inhuman. He stood back up trying to act like it was nothing,

"Ah thanks doc for the clean bill of health," he said now getting a good look at Ami in her swimming suit, she seemed like a modest girl and not the type to get fishing guys out of pools. "Oh! Sorry for being rude my name is Zoicite Anderson. I just moved into the complex. Do you usually make moves on guys at pools?" he asked joking around but Ami didn't take it as a joke at all.

"What? Ah never! I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Um since that's clearly evident I will just um... Go," Ami rushed over to her glasses and towel and rushed out of the pool room. Zoicite smiled, he hadn't had that much fun being saved in his whole life! He looked over to where Amis things were and noticed she left something behind, walking over he picked up a book. "Hum Vidal," he said to himself looking out in the direction the girl ran, "she's a smart cookie."

Ami got inside her apartment and leaned against the door sighing. She was safe, she didn't know what to do, it was Zoicite he looked the same he acted the same heck Ami could even tell he smelt the same. Zoicite Anderson... She subconsciously touched her lips as she thought about her saving his life. "My book!" she said aloud turning back to the door handle and stopped. What if he was still down there? Ami turned her back to the door blushing, she didn't want to look even more foolish to him and go down there for something like a book. Turning again she thought that she need not worry about his opinion and she wanted her book. As soon as she touched the door handle again she blushed like a tomato and sighed. "Damn, I hope it will still be down there tomorrow before I go to school," with that she decided to go shower and prepare for bed not knowing this wasn't the last time she would run into the tall blond from down by the pool.

Amis school bag was sitting ready to go right next to her shoes. Ami on the other hand was sitting at the table reading a book and enjoying her breakfast of oatmeal and fresh fruit. Her spoon scraped the bottom of her bowl and she looked up at the time. Noticing she needed to get to school she quickly cleaned her dishes and went up to her mom's bedroom lightly knocking on the door with her knuckles. "I'm leaving now mom," she herd no reply but she wasn't expecting one. Grabbing her bag and putting her shoes on she left the condo, went down the hall and left out of the building to school.

Ami was almost to the front gate at school when she heard a distant call from behind her.

"Hey mermaid!" Ami took it no mind, she was sure it was some guy trying to get the attention of some girl. "I said hey! Mizuno!" Ami gasped realizing the kid making all the ruckus was indeed trying to get her attention. Ami quickly turned only to have Zoicite practically in her face. He quickly linked his arm into hers with a smile on his face. "Hey their savior I didn't know you went to school here," he said leaning down to see her very shocked face. The students started whispering and practically froze in place at the sight before them. Zoicite thought this a little weird but didn't pay much attention to it; Ami on the other hand was about to have a molecular break down.

"Stop shouting you're going to make me late for class," Ami said looking the other way trying to ignore him completely forgetting he had his arm linked with hers and there was no getting away. Zoicite just smiled and quickly switched to walking in front of her.

"Hey can you show me to the principal's office? I need to find out what classes I have," he said walking backwards not really caring if he was about to run into someone, a pole, a bush, or anything, Ami thought it was obnoxiously reckless. Ami reached out and pulled him to her side quickly before he ran into a tree. "Fine, I will show you to the principal's office but watch where you're going before I have to save your life again," Ami said shaking her head the last part she said under her breath.

"That's the plan mermaid," he said with a cheeky smile but didn't say anything else as she directed him into the building and to the front desk. Before Zoicite went inside he handed over a book, Ami was slightly thrown off until she realized it was her book from the pool the other night. Ami quickly bowed and scampered off before he could say a word. Him at her school? Who's idea was this? She could tell from the start it was a bad one.

Ami got through a rather Zoicite free class, Lita and Minako didn't even seen Zoicite in the morning and Serena was so late she was lucky she got into class. It was lunch time before things became an issue.

"Hey guys let's sit by the cherry tree today!" Serena said cheerfully at her group of friends, they all smiled and laughed amongst themselves. Zoicite suddenly appeared from down the hall already a gabble of girls were following him. He was attractive, Ami had to admit but his overall nature was so unattractive or that's what she was repeating over and over in her head.

"Hey mermaid! Just who I wanted to see. Oh and your friends please do introduce!" Zoicite said linking his arm with Ami again surprising all of Amis friends. Ami grimaced and stepped away from Zoicite as she sank her head at her luck.

"Anderson these are my friends. Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, and Minako Anio," all of the girls looked at Zoicite, shocked expressions on their faces.

"The pleasure is all mine ladies. Any friends of the mermaid are friends of mine," he said a cocky smile promptly glued to his face.

"Stop calling me a mermaid! They are mythological creatures that would seduce men and promptly kill them. I am certainly not a mermaid," Ami snapped back for some odd reason Zoicite knew how to crawl under her skin.

"I'll stop if you let me join you all for lunch," Zoicite said with a smile always using the situation to get what he wants.

"Fine!" Ami said then stomping off to the tree with Zoicite following behind her quite pleased.

"She does know that he is…" Lita said as all the girls were left behind in Amis flutter.

"I'm sure she does..." Serena said rather surprised to see Zoicite. "We will have to have Rei..." Serena said trailing off.

"Run a check if he's reincarnated or evil..." Mina finished all the girls were rather surprised as they watched Ami sit down blushing as Zoi plotted himself right next to her looking over her shoulder at her lunch. Finally Serena's stomach grumbled and laughed lightly, they took it as a sign to eat. Zoicite was oddly attached to Ami, he would acknowledge the other girls when they spoke to him but the more he could fluster Ami the happier he would be. Oh and he did, all lunch... try to steal Amis food, look through her books, play with her hair, grab her glasses off her face anything that would keep her attention on him. The girls kind of felt sorry for her but this was exactly how Zoicite was on the moon when they all first meet. Seems a battle, brain washing and then being reincarnated didn't take away from his personality. After lunch he was ushered back to his class room before the girls made their way to their own class.

"He had better be evil so I can kill him before he kills me!" Ami said snarling slightly as she fumbled with her books accidentally breaking her pencil.

"He doesn't seem to be giving off any negative energy just his normal Zoicite self," Lita said then noticing Ami was giving her a glare that made a blizzard look like a tropical paradise. "We can always have Rei check and um you have your minicomputer. Hee- he just to make sure," Lita said snaking away not use to this side of Ami.

"Right! How about you guys do that today and then. Um come to my house when you find out what's going on? Yeah, that will work perfectly," Ami said her eyebrows creased in determination. Lita simply nodded worried a verbal reply might warrant a weirder reaction from Ami. Ami was so determined to pay attention in class she could of easily written down every word the teacher said. When school was over the effect of learning had mellowed her back to her normal tranquil state and she smiled and waved to her friends as they parted ways to different homes. It didn't take long for Zoicite to find Ami and sneak up behind her.

"Hey there nymph," he said leaning in close to Ami and he was surprised she didn't react like normal.

"Guess you would like to walk with me since we are going to the same building," Ami said with a genuine smile that surprised Zoicite. After all the picking and torturing he's been doing she still is willing to smile at him? Wow she must be a better person then he thought.

"That would be wonderful, I don't know my way around this big city. Though don't students normally hang out with friends after school?" Zoicite asked throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

"Normally but my mother is home today early and I go on right away to see her," Ami said wondering if he was fishing for an invite when her friends actually do go out after school. It didn't take a long time before they both got to the condo and Ami was confused why Zoicite also lived on her floor, and down her hall... as soon as Ami got to her door and saw Zoicite standing right behind her she was about to ask why he was following her when her door opened.

"Ami! Oh good I see you have meet Zoicite. He will be living with us for a while. Exchange student from Europe isn't it exciting," Amis mom said dragging the two into the house.

Ami thought she herd wrong, this has to be a joke! Zoicite is living with them, in their house? She really couldn't begin to explain to her mom how wrong this is.

"But what about having a boy in the house with you gone all the time?" Ami said trying to sound as mature as she could about this.

"Oh I trust you Ami and I'm sure you would like someone to study with! Oh look at the time! I got called into work so I have to go. I'm happy you two could meet. Make sure to show him to the guest room Ami!" Amis mom was out the door so fast it almost seemed planned. Amis head sunk, great. Zoicite, the reincarnate of her past life lover, living with her in her house for goodness knows how long and her mom is happy she has a study buddy! This really is some cruel trick.

"Well better show you to that room. Where is all your stuff?" Ami said looking down to his simple school bag and knowing there had to be more.

"Down at the front desk," he said quickly, he could tell Ami was... Aggravated by this turn of events. How was he to know she was the person he was going to room with, not that he was complaining.

"I will call and ask them to send it up," Ami said stepping over to the phone and ringing in the front desk Ami hung up the phone and looked over to Zoicite and his blank face. "Oh! Um a tour, this is ah. This is where the phone is. Over there is the kitchen and down the hall will be your room," Ami said pointing around the apartment, it was rather spacious for just the two of them. Ami blushed a little, "My room is right next to yours and my mom is across the hall, the restroom is across from your room and I think that is everything," Ami said shrugging a little, it didn't feel like much of a tour.

"Sounds great! So studying?" Zoicite said pulling out his books, Ami was rather surprised he certainly didn't seem like the type to enjoy studying but he was so willing. Amis face lit right up,

"Wonderful plan, we will have to stop when your stuff gets here but studying it is," Ami brought out all her books and they set up at the dinner table for their study session. Zoicite was rather mellow when it was just the two of them. Nothing like earlier constantly picking on her, she could barely eat her lunch with him bugging her the whole time. The bags came up to their apartment but Zoicite opted to study more before unpacking. It was getting around dinner time and Ami stretched nearly finished with her homework.

"What would you like for dinner? I'm no skilled cook like Lita but um I know a few things," Ami said blushing. Why was she being so nice to him right now?

"No. How about I cook for you while you finish up things here? I'm sure I can find things," he said that excited look in his eye that Ami didn't like. He already scrambled up and making clattering and clanging in the kitchen. Ami followed him quickly.

"I normally only have a small sandwich and a salad that's all I will need really," she said quickly trying to make sure he doesn't get to... Extravagant. Zoicite looked down at her a smile on his face like he herd every word she just said and still wasn't listening.

"Don't worry your pretty little head and get back to studying," he said leaning down and patting her blue hair Amis glare had no effect on him and in the end she turned on her heal and went back to studying. The smell of cooked food came to Amis noise when she shut her textbook finishing up her studies. She wondered back over to the kitchen to see Zoicite cooking up a feast, her eyes got big.

"How are we going to eat all of this," panic raising in her voice, it didn't help when Zoicite simple laughed.

"Ami I'm a guy we eat a lot, here help me put this food on the table," he said handing her over to plates of food Ami took them over to the table while clearing away the rest of the school work. Zoicite followed soon after with plates and chop sticks sitting down with a smile.

"Bon appetite!" he said happily and suddenly tried his hardest to use his chop sticks. Ami giggled at the slightly barbaric way he got them to work. Ami leaned over and showed him how to hold them moving his fingers around with her hand till he had it right. Then noticing she was much too close to him she blushed pulled back and went about eating her own meal. Zoicite thought this was funny, it was almost like Ami would get into his personal space and then realize she did wrong and get as far away as she could. Ami took a bite a little apprehensive about eating a boys cooking but the first bite turned out to be very good.

"This is very good!" the genuine statement was proved by the large smile on her face. Zoicite smiled back he never had someone so pleased with him over something so simple. They ate with little squabbling and went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Zoicite casually asked Ami gave him a surprised look then turned away suddenly.

"Certainly not," she said almost like it was a silly suggestion. "I prefer reading to dating. All my friends are a bit more boy crazy but then again they have boys chasing after them. I guess everyone just sees me as a book nerd and not worth trying for," she said looking down to the soapy water a distant look in her eye. "Not that I want them to, school is my main interest right now," Ami said as she scrubbed away food from the plate that was already clean.

"Riiiight," Zoicite said with a raised eyebrow. Ami fumbled with the clean plate clearly still rather frazzled by Zoicite's question. Zoicite put his hand on hers, Ami looked up instantly and wished she didn't because his green eyes were just the same as his past.

"It was just a question it's not like I'm going to kiss you right now," he said calmly but what was meant to calm actually didn't do the trick at all Ami actually freaked out even more. She almost broke the dishes rushing away and started to make some tea.

Anything to distract Ami from Zoicite, heck just looking at him made her eyebrow twitch. Zoicite smiled, he never had a girl react like this to him and he was rather liking it.

"Oh so that was your first kiss?" he said leaning over closer to Ami who visibly flinched.

"It wasn't a kiss," Ami murmured mostly to herself but Zoicite herd something.

"What? What was that?" Zoicite smiles his cheeky grin and stepped closer to Ami.

"It wasn't a kiss!" Ami repeated a little louder how much times must she tell him?

"Well then make sure to not 'kiss' anyone else. I'm keeping that private right to myself for a while," he said almost lazily over his shoulder as he looked down to her small form. Amis face went completely red, "but if you say it wasn't real then I guess I better lay my mark again," he said stepping closer to her. Ami shuffled back she didn't know what he was planning but that glint in his eye. Oh she knew that glint, it wasn't a fun glint. She's lost a lot of time on work because of that glint. She's found herself in some very embarrassing situations because of that damn glint and now it's in his eyes as he steps closer to her.

She couldn't remember this side of Zoicite, she would always day dream about them reading together and the soft kisses and affectionate touches. Not the stuff that happened more frequently like the sneaking out in the middle of the night, crashing through the castle making too much noise, him singing to her in the library, not caring about who was around when he would kiss her and lie to her superiors saying she was sick just so her could take her out on the town. Zoicite took another step forward and Ami would step back, this was an odd type of chess game and Ami was running out of room to play. Eventually she found herself bump against the kitchen counter her arms going to her side holding the counters edge bracing herself for anything.

"W.. whatever your thinking... Stop," Ami said trying to detour him form whatever crazy plan he had worked out in his brain. It didn't work, if anything the glint got brighter!

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?" Zoicite said pulling back suddenly his face sad almost pouting at his question.

Ami got very confused, "Well... No," thinking back at their past she actually liked his kisses. Amis eyes got big as Zoicite leaned close, she gave the wrong answer.

"Good," he said leaning into Amis personal space. Ami looked up into his eyes and then down at his lips, well this wasn't going too well. She kept moving her head back until she felt his arm wrap around her back and gravity seemed to work in reverse toward him. It was just how she remembered, the same first tingle and the light taste of strawberries. She always wondered why strawberries before her mind started to stop considering reality.

All the girls rushed down the condo hallway Rei right next to Serena.

"We have to tell her," Rei said her voice was short of breath but she was determined.

"At least he isn't evil or anything," Serena said trying to make light of the situation. Rei sent a look over to the princess, jesh Serena was willing to let anything go.

"Yeah but if they kiss then he will get his memories back," they all got to Amis door and used the spare key wish quick work slamming the door late.

"Ami don't!" Serena paused blinking stunned by the scene in the kitchen with Ami and Zoicite in a very heated kiss. "Er never mind," she finished feeling like all their running was kind of in vain. Zoicite and Ami pulled apart Zoicite smiled and then clasped, his head in pain. Ami looked around to see her friends standing in her entry way.

"When did you guys get here? What's going on with Zoicite!" she asked rushing to Zoicite's side who by then had crumpled to his knees in some weird kind of agony.

"He is getting his memories back! We tried to run and tell you that a kiss would restore his memories but um we were too late," Serena said not knowing if she should step close and help her friend or let Ami deal with this herself.

Amis eyes filled with panic Zoi reached for her hand on his shoulder and put it on his cheek still in the process of reciting memories. "All of them?!" Ami asked in haste, as if she wasn't worried enough right now. Rei shrugged clearly her answer wasn't good,

"We don't know if he will just remember the moon kingdom or being controlled by beryl or any of that. We tried getting here right away!" Rei's panicked face gave Ami some solstice, her friends did try to warn them. Ami looked down to Zoicite still filtering through memories she lifted his chin with her other hand and pressed her lips to his suddenly his odd shakes stopped and his body calmed to her touch. Clearly his mind processed the memories a lot better with Ami so close and a kiss made the memory retrieval painless as well. Ami pulled away with a smile and Zoicite's eyes fluttered open and then they were shocked.

"Mercury! What in the world? How did you do it?" he asked then turning to look around then almost falling back when he saw all the girls. "Oh gosh! All the senchi and the princess. Didn't they just get here? My goodness give a poor man a heart attack!" he said standing up and then helping Ami up all of them wondering how he would react.

"Zoicite, what do you remember?" Serena asked thinking her authority as the princess might get an honest answer out of him.

"All my memories were locked into a reincarnated body. I could see everything going on but had no chance to surface into my main consciousness and look for any of my comrades or the prince," he said holding his head slightly like the memories now set free added some weight to his brain.

"You don't remember beryl?" Ami asked stepping forward the question hung in the air. Zoicite turned back to Ami and then to Serena.

"No, we knew beryl would cause trouble so to protect the planet we made copies of ourselves and sealed all our memories into another life. We died at our own hand to protect the prince," he looked around at the girls stunned faces, "clearly that plan didn't work out well," he said having no clue what was going on. Serena raised her eye brow in surprise,

"Um no it went horribly actually. That doesn't matter as long as you are safe. We will have to run some tests but um no problems here," Serena said with a smile, she had no clue the generals were willing to make such sacrifices for their prince like her scouts have done countless times before. Ami subconsciously stepped closer to Zoicite her hand clung onto the fabric of his sleeve.

"Well! It was fun busting in here like we own the place but things to do people to track down. You know normal life of a scout. Come on girls we can't help out here. Let's go back to shrine and see if we can find more of the generals," Serena said hurdling the scouts out of the building. Ami watched the girls slowly shuffle out with raised eyebrows, it didn't take long before the door closed and they could hear the door lock.

"Do they normally do that? Burst in here all unannounced?" Zoicite asked just as confused as Ami was.

"Not normally..." she said her voice distant.

"Good!" Zoicite said turning quickly and pulling Ami into his tight embrace kissing her again. Ami pushed him away shock written on her face.

"But my mom does! Jesh!" she said trying her hardest to push him away. Zoicite just smiled picking Ami up with ease to bridal style.

"Oh so we should move this to your room? You should of said so!" he said carrying her down the hall. Ami's blush couldn't get redder.

"Zoicite you are sooo not being cute right now!" she said her frustrations coming back in waves.

"I wasn't trying to be cute, I was thinking more along the lines of dashing!" his sarcastic tone ringed true as he walked into Ami's room. You could hear Amis quick of reply of 'you're not being dashing either!' from the living room.


End file.
